


Remembering You

by Voltron707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, Keith just wants his Lance back, Lance doesn't remember anything, Lance gets captured, Lance gets hurt and hurts himself, Lance just wants it to end, Lance thinks he loves Lotor, Lotor is not good at wanting to be loved, Lotor just wants to be loved, Lotor like Lance, Lotor really messes up Lance, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, No one is having a good time, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Scars, Sorry Not Sorry, and all that nice stuff, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron707/pseuds/Voltron707
Summary: Basically, Lance gets captured by Lotor who immediately starts to break down everything Lance is until Lance doesn't even know who his friends are anymore. Lotor likes to have fun with his pretty little human but also needs to find a way to get rid of Voltron for good. Why not do both?Keith just want to get his Lance back.





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a very short amount of time, so please excuse all the awful mistakes for the time being. Because I'm sure there are plenty of awful mistakes. Also it's my first time posting on ao3 so I have almost no idea what I'm doing :P

When Lance opens his eyes, he can see what's in front of him. But he doesn't feel like he's really there. He can't remember how long he's been here for, or even how he got here. All he knows is that he belongs to Lotor. Everywhere Lotor goes, Lance accompanies him. He's been introduced as "a paladin of Voltron" but can't remember what that is. Every day gets a little more hazy than the last and Lance is sure that soon he won't be able to remember anything at all.  
It feels like he's being broken down. But into what? And why? He is sure he knew the answer at some point. But right now, Lotor's hands are on his skin, traveling wherever they like.  
"I don't think I'll ever get over just how beautiful you are. Your smooth skin," Lotor grazes over a little nub on Lance's chest, "those feel blue eyes," a kiss is planted under his eye, "there's just so much to love." Lotor kisses along Lance's neck and Lance shivers with each movement. _Blue eyes_ , Lance thinks, _Blue_. He almost remembers something. Almost.  
"How about we send a little message to the new Black Paladin," Lotor suggests. Lance doesn't know what he's talking about but, by the tone in the mans voice, Lance knows to agree. Lotor smirks. The Black Lion has been searching non stop for both if Voltron's missing paladins. But Lotor knew all about the bond between this Keith, a half Galra like himself, and the beautiful Lance. Ever since Lotor had gained such a dominant hold on the boys mind, he could cox nearly anything out of those plump lips. The Black Lion's search was definitely focused on the boy.  
"Let's prepare you." Lotor gets off of Lance and gathers a few things. A blindfold was placed over those brilliant eyes and a rope brought his arms above his head. Now, Lance was tied up, shirtless (as Lotor usually kept him) and sitting on his lap as Lotor sends out a communication request.  
Angry grayish purple eyes are the first thing Lotor sees.  
"Lotor! What has you done with-" Keith goes silent as he processes what's in front of him. "Lance!"  
Lance moves a little to the sound of his name. He thinks for moment that the voice is familiar. But it fades do the back if his mind before he can think anyone on it.  
"Black Paladin, I see you've noticed my new pet," Lotor's hand slowly moves down Lance's side and squeezes him at the hip, earning a small noise of pleasure from the boy's lips. Keith bites his lip.  
"Pidge! Can you track the communications with my lion. It's Lotor." Keith announces.  
"Lotor?" Allura questions. "Why is he speaking only to you?"  
Lotor takes this opportunity to takes Lance's member from his plants. The boy hisses and moans loudly. Lotor is sure everyone Keith was talking to could hear it.  
"Was that... Lance?" Pidge asks. She had heard him moan in complaint but never like this. This is something more embarrassing.  
"Lotor has Lance, and," Keith is sure what to say as he watches Lotor massage up and down Lance's member. He can see that Lance is tied up, but still he was resisting at all. In fact, he was so clearly enjoying it. His lips were parted and hit breaths came out, he could see the faint bliss on Lance's cheeks. This is an expression only Keith should know.  
"And what?" Hunk questions.  
"I don't," Keith shakes his head. "Pidge how much longer!"  
"If I do this here it'll take to long, I need to get back to the castle. I'm sorry Keith."  
"Just go. I don't think I can watch this for much longer," Keith states. Everyone goes silent.  
"Watch? Keith what is Lotor doing to Lance?" Allura questions.  
Lotor increases his pace and licks up the side of Lance's slim neck. He moans out his name.  
"Please don't tell me-"  
"Allura, I can't say so just drop it." Silence again. "I'm closing outgoing communications with you all, he wouldn't want you to hear this." Keith sighs before focusing his attention back on Lance.  
"What did you do to Lance?" Keith questions.  
"Hmm, I wonder," Lotor hums. Keith can't see Lance's eyes, but his brows are visible over the cloth. Keith knows the face Lance is making, he knows it well. But before he comes, Lotor stops. Lance wines.  
"Say his name," Lotor orders.  
Lance isn't sure who's name, but when Lotor continues with an unreasonable pace, Lance slips over the edge and arches his back. He opens his mouth and-  
"K-Keith!" He screams.  
Tears well up in Keith's eyes. He's angry. He is going to tear Lotor limb from limb when he gets his hands in him.  
Once Lance settles down, Lotor smirks and looks Keith dead in the eyes.  
"Lance, Sweetie, can you tell me who Kieth is?"  
His heart drops.  
"No, I- I can't," Lance pants out, "I don't know."  
Lance doesn't remember them.  
"What did you do to Lance!" he demands again.  
"Lance? That's his name, yes. But I don't think Lance is really here anymore. He belongs to me now. Isn't the right, Lance?" Lotor reaches up and takes the blindfold off, confident that seeing Keith won't cause some kind if relapse.  
"Keith, I got it!" Pidge shouts.  
Keith barely hears as Lance's eyes connect with his. But there nothing there. No feeling. No connection. Just empty blue eyes.  
"I belong to Prince Lotor," Lance states clearly. Lotor takes Lance's pants down and slides a long finger inside him, causing Lance to squirm.  
"And will you ever leave my side?" Lotor questions. Lance moans.  
"I will never leave your side."  
"And the Paladins of Voltron, what do you know if them?"  
"They," Lance moves his body against Lotor's hand as the purple man slides another finger in. "The Paladins of Voltron left me. They abandoned me."  
Lance isn't sure where that information came from. But he is sure he'd been told to say the phrase before.  
"I was useless to them."  
"That's not true Lance!" Keith cries. "We need you, I need you!"  
But Lance is unresponsive to his words. He is acting like a doll. Just hollowed out shell of the Lance they knew.  
"You've taken so long to take him back, I believe it's too late for such words. Keep saying his name." Lotor orders as he curls his fingers just right. Lance moans out Keith's name with each strike to his prostate. And Keith tries not to let it get to him, but all he can remember is Lance calling his name as he filled him up.  
The way we would wiggle and moan and gasp. The way he'd reach up a kiss him and look him in the eye with those beautiful blue eyes. The way he'd squint and furrow his brows and grunt as he came. These were all moment that belonged to Keith, but now Lotor was right in front of him, doing all these things and earning all these reactions from Lance. From _his_ Lance.  
"Keith did you hear me?"  
Lotor removed his hand from Lane's backside and reaches up undo the ties there. Once Lance is freed, he gets down to his knees and laps over the bulge in Lotor pants hungerly.  
"Lance," Keith calls weakly. Lance pauses for a moment before continuing, and Keith almost thinks he's just imagining things. He has nothing to lose so Keith moans out Lance's name. Now the blue eyed boy stops completely and the look on Lotor's face falls. Keith smirks.  
"Who is Keith!" Keith shouts. Using Lotor's own game against him.  
"Keith is," Lance starts. "Keith is-" a sob. Lotor roughly takes Lance's face in his hand and kisses him with a bit of rage before full on kicking the boy to the side. Lance lets out a pained gasp and clutches to his rib cage a little of camera.  
"Goodbye Black Paladin, I hope you're aware I'll have to punish Lance for this slight... Hiccup."  
The screen vanishes.  
Did he, mess up? Keith will admit, he was being a bit selfish and was wasn't thinking of the consequences. But he needed to know that Lance was still there, that part of him still remembered.

  
Lance lays on the ground, he's sobbing but isn't sure why.  
"Keith," he called. He receives a Swift kick to the gut. He coughs violently, but nothing comes out.  
"We're Justin going to have to make you forget that name for good. I don't need it for my games anymore." Lotor takes Lane's neck in his hand and picks him up. Lance immediately struggles to get free but it's no use. "Say my name," Lotor demands.  
"Lo- L- Lotor," Lance manages.  
"You love me, " Lotor stats.  
"I love you," Lance copies.  
"I'm good enough for you."  
Lance stops. Good enough. Was he good enough? Lance remembers feeling like he wasn't good enough. The tears in his eyes become overwhelming and Lotor drops him to the ground. Lotor had to prepare for the lions attack that was sure to come.  
Even if they manage to take Lance back from him, the prince had taken certain precautions to insure he'd get his blue eyed boy back in no time. Maybe he would even let them take him, that could prove to be interesting. Of course there were some thing he had to do before, to ensure everything would run smoothly.

 

The four lions follow after Keith on the way to to location Pidge locked onto. Keith was already consumed with rage, and it was hard to keep him at a pace where the other lions could keep up. Allura was having very little difficulties as Blue seemed to be going faster than possible for her. Even Red was flying along side them, which wasn't too unusual as they had seen the red lion act on its own before.  
Now that they know where Lance is (or at least hoped they did, as it's possible that Lotor had already moved) there is very little that can stop them from taking him back. Especially after Keith explained that Lance wasn't really Lance anymore, but part of him was still there. He could still be saved.  
Allura, however, expressed caution as they really don't know what Lotor has done to Lance. He could have implanted some kind of tracking device in Lance. And if he already got Lance to this state, then who's to say Lotor couldn't turn Lance against them. Keith scoffed at her when she said these things, and said something about how she wasn't a true friend. He doesn't remember it completely now, but he remembers how she went silent after that.  
He needed Lance back, regardless of what Lotor had done to him. Another communication request pops up in his lion.  
"Guys I think it's Lotor again," He announces before accepting the call.  
Blood.  
The back lion stops and the other crash behind.  
"Keith? What happened?" Allura shouts. He stays silent.  
"Keith?" Pidge called.  
So much blood. Too much blood. Lance's back has been torn to shreds. Presumably from a whip.  
"Keith buddy?" Hunk tries. Keith watches the whip come crashing down on Lance's bare skin. The scream he let's out echos through the Black Lion. The others hear it too. Pidge curses and Allura let's out a gasp at the pained voice. Hunk stays as silent as Keith. After a moment, Keith speaks up.  
"This is all my fault," he says with an empty voice. And it is. He knows it is. If he hadn't provoked Lotor, this wouldn't be happening. "We need to hurry."  
As they continue forward, another pained cry came from the video.  
"Please," Lance cries, "it won't happen again."  
Keith feels his heart sink in his chest and before he realizes it, the black lion is suddenly in front of a ship. The others are nowhere near him.  
"Guys?" Keith calls out.  
"Keith! What happened? You just disappeared." Pidge replies.  
"I think the black lion teleported me here. How far out are you guys?"  
We'll be there in a few ticks!" Allura reassures him.  
"Keith just wait for us to get there," Hunk shouts, knowing full well the chances of Keith actually waiting were slim.  
"I need to go find Lance."  
The others here a crash as Keith slams into the large ship. He leaves the back lion behind as he begins to search the ship for Lance.  
"Please, no. Stop." Lance's voice cuts through the halls. Keith spots speakers hung around the malls.  
"How can I help?" Pidge asks through Keith's helmet.  
"I don't want you to look for him through security cameras. I don't know what Lotor is doing to him right now."  
"I'll find another way," Pidge confirms.  
"Guys, we have some fighter jets coming this way."  
Keith keeps moving forward, wary of the lack of guards. He follows the speakers, sure that the wire connecting them would lead him to Lance or Lotor, or both.  
"Lance!" He calls out. There's no response other than Lotor's name being moaned out over the speakers. The cries to "stop" faded out and were now replaced with the bodily sounds that could only be Lotor taking Lance. Part of Keith can't believe Lot has the guts to do something like this while be attacked. That cocky bastard. With Lance's breathy moans surrounding him, Keith becomes frustrated.  
He cuts down the speakers as he moves forward. He is going to kill Lotor. Cut his dick off. Anything to get back at him for this.  
And Lance? He doesn't know what to do with Lance. Surely he'd never be the same after this. Keith's pace quickens. Lance is being... Right now. And Keith's not even there to stop it. The feeling the the back paladins chest makes him want to cough and screen and throw up all at once.  
Lance lets out one last scream of Lotor's name before the speakers go silent.  
"Keith the jets are being called back, what's happening?" Hunk calls.  
"I still can't find Lance," Pidge adds. "Keith I need to use the security cameras."  
"Do. Not." Keith voice was dead serious and it sent chills down Pidge's spine.  
"Right, sorry."  
Keith takes a breath.  
"Sorry Pidge. I didn't mean- I think I've already found the way to him, so don't worry about," Keith explains. "And I don't want anyone else to come in here. For Lance's sake" He adds.  
"This could be a trap," Allura puts in.  
"It doesn't matter, Allura. So long as _I_ get Lance back," he says it like fire from his tongue. He didn't appreciate Allura's caution right now. Wasn't Lance more important?  
He turns a corner to find all the wires leading under a steel door. Keith brings his hand on top of the scanner and the door opens. He sees Lance and runs right for him. He doesn't stop till Lance is in his arms. But when Keith's hands touch Lance's back, he's instantly repelled. His stomach turns upside down and he throws up.  
"Keith?" Hunk calls. Keith chokes a little but assures everyone that he is fine. Lance however, is chained up. Left in the room like bait on a hook. Keith doesn't care. He looks around the room and finds a torn blanket. He'll use that once he finds a way to get Lance down. There's blood and vomit all over the ground, and Keith decides to just use his Bayard break the chains.  
Once Lance is down, Keith takes a moment to assess the damage. There are cuts from the chains that will definitely scar. There's a deadly looking bruise on his neck from where Lotor had strangled him. His neck and shoulders are covered in deep bite wounds. Keith was afraid to look at Lance's back. Earlier he could feel loose chunks of skin.  
Suddenly Lance wakes up. His eyes go wide with terror and he grabs something off the ground and jams it into Keith's gut in an unprovoked defense. Keith let's out a pained cry but stays focused on the boy in front of him. Lance's eyes are big and scared. He sees Keith, but he didn't _see_ Keith. It feels like Lance is staring right through him, looking for any other threats. Before Lance can do anything else, his form goes limp again. Keith catches his head before it hits the ground.  
He looks down at the chunk of metal in his gut. He places his hand on it and pulls. With one quick motion, the shard is freed. He limps over to the blanket and wraps Lance in it. The cloth quickly soaks up a great deal of blood.  
"I got him," Keith says weakly. Lance just _had_ to stab him, didn't he? This wasn't going to help with Allura's suspicions. Suddenly the red lion comes crashing into the room with her mouth open and ready. Keith walks inside her and collapses.  
"Someone needs to get Black," Keith mummers. He looks over Lance's body again and wipes away some clear fluids from his lower back. With all these marks, it would be a constant reminder that Lotor had claimed Lance as his own. Keith isn't sure if he'd ever be able to touch Lance again. Lance probably hates him. This was all Keith's fault.  
If he hadn't said those hurtful things back then, Lance wouldn't have gotten upset, he wouldn't have started from the group, he wouldn't have been captured by Lotor. He would have all these soon-to-be nasty scars.  
The bruises all over Lance's body, made Keith sick. He could identify the one from where he saw Lotor kick him. He also found various cuts that had been seared back together. As well as areas on his neck and arms where it looked like needles has been inserted.  
"What did they do to you?" Keith questions. He wraps Lance up more tightly and holds the tan boys body close to his chest. A few tears roll down Keith's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for the next chapter? Not me. I love Lance to bits, so why even do this to myself. Who knows. Not me. Until next time. It'll probably be another week for another chapter. And I don't believe this fic will be very long. Maybe only five chapters or so. But anything can happen so..


End file.
